With the rapid development of the Internet and the popularization of the mobile phone with the large screen and multiple functions, a large quantity of mobile data multimedia services and various broad bandwidth multimedia services occur, such as the video conference, television broadcast, video on demand, video advertisement, online education, and interactive game and so on, which not only satisfies the continuously increasing service demand of the mobile user, but also brings new service increasing points for mobile operators at the same time. These mobile data multimedia services require that a plurality of users are able to receive the same data at the same time, and comparing with the general data service, these mobile data multimedia services have features of large data quantity, long duration, and sensitive time delay and so on. In order to effectively use the mobile network resources, the 3rd Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) proposes the MBMS service, and this service is a technique of transmitting data from one data source to a plurality of destinations, which implements to share the network (including the core network and the access network) resources, and improves the utilization rate of the network resources (especially the air interface resources). The MBMS service defined by the 3GPP is not only able to implement the pure text and low speed message class multicast and broadcast, but also able to implement the multicast and broadcast of the high speed multimedia service, and provide various rich video, audio and multimedia services, which undoubtedly complies with the trend of the development of the future mobile data, and provides a better service prospect for the development of the 3rd Generation (3G).
The features of the MBMS services are large data quantity of the service, long duration when the terminal is receiving, and constant average data rate. The above features determine that scheduling of the MBMS service and the control signaling configurations are semi-static, namely the scheduling information of the MBMS service and the control signaling information are invariable “during a long time”, and thus the system side sends information without variation (sending all the time is for the purpose of the access of a new user at any moment) in each period of the Multicast Control Channel (MCCH) information. Thus if a terminal which has received the MCCH information receives the MCCH information without variation every time, that will cause that the terminal wastes power, and since the quantity of the MCCH information is large, the receiving and analyzing processes consume more power.
Therefore introducing the MBMS notification message is proposed, and the notification message (which is also called as the MCCH change notification, or MBMS notification Indicator, or MBMS notification information, or MBMS notification by some companies in English, and also called as MBMS notification message, MBMS notification information, or MBMS indicator information and so on by some company in Chinese, and this application takes the MBMS notification information as an example) uses a small quantity of information to describe whether the MCCH information to be sent soon is updated comparing with the MCCH information sent last time, and the accessed terminal is only required to monitor a small quantity of MBMS notification message information, and the terminal then determines whether to receive the MCCH information which will arrive soon according to the MBMS notification message. The current LTE R9 has already determined to introduce the MBMS notification message, but it is not determined which radio frames and subframes the MBMS notification message should be born on, which should be described and allocated by one method.